Tekken: Mysterious Past
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Near the end of the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament, a chain of events lead to the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament. Jin, Ling, Hwoarang, and Julia must go on a journey that has been decades in the making. Follow this story, Follow a Mysterious Past...RR
1. Default Chapter

(This is a revamp of my first Tekken fanfic, I wrote awhile back.I hope yall enjoy it. I tried to make it as accurate as possible with some originality thrown in. I would really appreciate reviews, Thanks!)

Tekken: Mysterious Past

Part 1 Angel/Devil

KNT News: Broadcasting Live Japanese reporter Meisuja Skye reporting-

"Hello, folks at home! We're here at the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament." this lone reporter explained,"This is the final round, and we're here with the final two competitors: 21 year-old Kazama Jin, our 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament Champion; and 75 year-old Mishima Heihachi, our 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament Champion, Kazama Jin's grandfather." he continued."Two champions....two relatives... Ladies and gentlemen, THIS WILL BE AN AMAZING FIGHT! Spectators have returned to their homes at this late hour, even those who have been eliminated have chosen to leave, while a few have chosen to remain for their own reasons. Those few that have chosen to stay include: 21 year-old Hwoarang, 18 year-old Ling Xiaoyu, and 20 year-old Julia Chang. After suffering a defeat, I would have already been on the next train outta here, but hey, they must want to see 'The Greatest Match In History' up close and personal. This is Meisuja Skye reporting live on KNT News." the reporter finished while the cameraman filmed the broadcast."That guy is full of it" Hwoarang said to no one in particular. "Ya got that right." Ling agreed. They were dressed in their usual fighting treads.The three of them walked closer to the platform where the match was to be held. They were on the roof of a high skyscraper in Tokyo,Japan (Shinjuku District).  
The two competitors were ready to start the match. Jin Kazama watched his grandfather, staring him down with an evil glare. "Grandfather, I will defeat you for all the evil you have caused, and then this nightmare will finally end." Jin spoke so only he would hear. "I'd like to see you try and defeat me." Heihachi replied, finding Jin's words amusing. The reff came between the two fighters who were standing across from each other. This fight was about to commense.

"Here we go folks, this brawl is about to go down!" Skye shouted excitedly about the current event. "Ready......BEGIN!" the reff yelled.  
Jin ran at his grandfather, wanting to strike first, punching him fast and hard in the gut. The old man easily recovered from the blow, then interlocking both his hands slammed into Jin's back. Jin hit the ground, and Heihachi took the opportunity to stomp on his head, but Jin quickly rolled out of the way. "See folks, it's already becoming a fine fight! Who will win, nobody knows!!!" Skye exclaimed. As the fight raged on, a young man appeared at the door on the roof. Julia was the first to notice him. "Who's he?" Julia whispered to Ling. Ling saw the guy off Julia's glance. "Don't know, I've never seen him. He wasn't in the tournament either, I don't think..." Ling whispered back. Hwoarang hearing this minor discussion became curious himself. Then taking a look, he was surprised by who he saw before him. He did not say a word, but both Julia and Ling noticed a fire in his eyes. For a moment, the two wondered if they should ask Hwoarang about the guy, and Julia finally decided she had to find out. She felt there was something about him and usually her feelings were right. "Do you know him?" Julia asked. "Yeah, I do." Hwoarang answered with some attitude. Then low, barely above a whisper, he said, "His name is Yusho MinChao." "That's interesting," she commented, "know anything else?" "No" he retorted, which prompted her to believe he was lying. The three of them watched the young man following the fight. They noticed how his eyes were locked on Jin. This puzzled all three of them. The young man was around 19 years of age, standing about 5'8" tall, and weighing a good 75KG. He had a medium built body resembling that of a fighter's. Long,shoulder-length,spiky, black hair dawned his head swaying in the breeze but was covered by a forest green cap being worn backwards; his hazel eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Well anywayz, he's kind of cute." Ling said. Julia turned from Yusho, crossing her arms and giving Ling the eye, "I thought you had a thing for Jin?" Julia asked. "Well I can still look..." Ling replied with a sly grin. Hwoarang kept his eyes on Yusho wondering what he was doing here. Yusho was not aware of the others on the roof. He was only aware of the two people in battle, particularly Jin. Yusho was wearing baggy cuffed, dark blue jean pants with a chain looped on the left side and a shortsleeved, forest green muscle-type shirt with black cuffs at the end of it. On the front of his shirt, there was the image of a fierce gray wolf, but behind it was a gentle gray wolf. Across written in a sapphire color, Don't Fear The Beast Within. Around his wrists, he was wearing black wristbands with the yin yang symbol on each and around his cap, a pair of black goggles with blue tinted lenses. After noticing the goggles, Hwoarang tensed up. They brought back to him a flood of memories...

"Why is he just standing there? Why is he staring at Jin so hard? Why do you think he came here, to see you..?" Ling fired off question after question. "Ling, shut the fuck up!" Hwoarang barked at Ling, then in a softer tone, "Hell if I know why he's here." "Sorry..."Ling whispered quietly. Hwoarang went back to watching the fight, trying to ignore the fact Yusho was there.

Julia had been trying to figure out this character. There was something about him that she just could not put her finger on. Then it hit her! "Doesn't Yusho look familiar? I mean, doesn't he remind you of someone." The realization of what Julia was saying came to Hwoarang first, "I wouldn't doubt it." he said." "Oh? I thought you didn't know anything else." Julia remarked with a smirk. "All I know, is what Yusho told me long ago; he was adopted." "Adopted?" Ling questioned, "So Julia, you think he might be here to see Jin then?" "I think so. Maybe, he **is** here to see him. I don't know, but maybe, just maybe, they're related." Julia responded. " Well, whatever is going through his head, he appears to be in deep thought." Hwoarang added. After all three of them sighed with some misbelief and astonishment, Hwoarang commented, "Can we just watch the fight?" "Alright, we'll watch the fight."Julia said. It seemed like Heihachi had gotten the upper hand. He was punching Jin with all his power and Jin looked like he could take no more. Jin got knocked to the ground, but he was able to trip the old geezer. Jin then got up and picked up his grandfather. Heihachi kicked him in the stomach and then stomped on him repeatedly. Jin's face was covered with blood, he even choked up little. This time his grandfather picked him up, his hand around his neck. Heihachi walked Jin over to the edge of the roof. Jin was trying to get loose by kicking his grandfather but his grandfather only laughed."What is that Old Geezer gonna do to Jin?!" Ling shouted, a little horrified. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good. We gotta help him." Julia exclaimed. " You really think we should get involved!?" Hwoarang exclaimed, "I know for a fact that the Kazamas and the Mishimas are crazy." He commented under his breath . "Well if he dies.... YOU won't be able kick his ass yourself!" Julia yelled giving him a stern look." Damn, you're right. Let's go!" The three of them darted toward Jin's direction. Lightning started to surround the arm Heihachi had around Jin's neck; it was about to get ugly. "Looks like this fight has gotten out of hand folks we will return after a short intermission." Skye reported in front of the camera. The cameraman suggested leaving and Skye quickly agreed. The two of them dashed toward the door, running right pass Yusho.  
"I have to talk to Jin. "Yusho whispered under his breath, " If I want to find out about my life, my past, I have to talk to him." Yusho thought back to his dream. The recurring dream that might actually be a repressed memory.

Dream

It was dark in the room. The night and the shine of the moon came in through the window, illuminating the figures on a queen sized bed. There was a young woman sleeping, and a child lay next to her; a crib next to the bed rocked gently. The child sleeping with her looked to be two years of age and did seem to resemble Jin, a least a little.The baby in the crib could only been seen as a shadow. It did look like him thought or wished...maybe. There was a sound, faint at first, but then it grew louder. Suddenly, the young woman woke and slowly so did the child. She told the child to take his brother and hide. The child was puzzled about what was happening, but did what he was told. For being only three, he was very smart and strong. He was given his brother and went hiding in the bedroom closest. As soon as the two kids were safely hidden, there was a bamming at the front door. The young woman had known trouble was bound to come her way and hoped she would be able to protect herself and her two sons. "KAZAMA JUN, OPEN UP!!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Jun was the young woman's name. Yusho figured this might be his mother, his biological mother...  
Jun did not answer, she simply waited. A few minutes later the voice sounded again,"ALRIGHT, WE'RE COMING IN!!" Jun was ready for them. Two masked soldiers busted through the door and began to scope the cabin. Jun readied herself standing on the bed. When one of the soldiers saw her, he started in her direction. Jun leapt off the bed and dropped kicked him right back through her bedroom door. The other soldier, watching the scene, immediatly came rushing in. She was about to grab him when he said,"We thought you might be trouble so we brought back up." An evil grin crept over his face, and Jun flipped him onto her bed. She got into the closest and grabbed her to kids, wanting to get away before reinforcements arrived, but they were ready for her. When she tried to get out the back door, ten other soldiers were waiting; they surrounded her. Jun was prepared to fight, but the expression on her face showed worry. She pushed her kids behind her, hoping to finish these soldiers quickly,but she was not prepared for what happened next. All ten soldiers jumped her at once! She managed to kicked one off her, and the ravage the others. The child was thoroughly amazed, as body parts were broken and people were tossed around. But it would not last long, the two soldiers from before returned and they were able to tackle her to the floor.  
She shouted,"RUN JIN, Take your brother and RUN!" The clues were set: Kazama Jun and Jin. Yusho would have no idea about his biological family before this dream, even after being told he was adopted at an early age, he never had anything to go on. When this dream started, their names would plague Yusho's mind for four years while he searched for them. As the dream went on, Jin wanted to help his mom. He tried to run to her, but he was grabbed by a soldier in the process; his brother snatched from his arms."Got what we came for" The soldier reported with a 2 way radio. He ran while the others were getting viciously attacked by Jun. "My baby! My BABY!" she cried out. She tried her hardest to run after him, but she was grabbed from behind and tied up along with Jin. Jun shed a single tear as each masked soldier left. The dream always ended there....

"Time to die Jin. I must thank you for everything you've done. This is perfect. You took out your father, and I'm going to take you out." Heihachi said while laughing. Jin felt his anger building... His own grandfather was the reason he did not have a family, and why he was alone now. He could not let him have the last laugh. Jin saw behind Heihachi three images of his father, Kazuya. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see him, but could still hear Kazuya speaking to him. Give in to the anger! Hate me! Curse me! Give in to the anger! Hate me! Curse me! Jin heard his laughter in his head, and his anger began burning over. "IF I have to die, at least you won't be the cause of my death." Jin stated. He grabbed the arm that Heihachi was choking him with and used it to quickly put his feet in Heihachi's chest."See you in HELL!!!!!" Jin yelled, pushing off his grandfather with an incredible force. Jin began falling down the side of the skyscraper. Heihachi skid across the top of the roof. Getting off the ground, he was going to laugh until he realized what might be happening to Jin. He ran back to the edge of the roof. "Bye" he replied smirking, but that's when he saw it. "JIN!!" Ling shouted shocked beyond belief. She ran by Heihachi and dove off the skyscraper. Ling learned some of Mishima history from Yoshimitsu during the tournament, and she also knew some of Jin's past. She came to the conclusion that the root of the Mishima's problems was Heihachi's cruel upbringing of Kazuya. She believed Jin did not deserve the life he had recieved, and did not want him to die alone. But she did not plan on dying, she just had to reach Jin. For she knew, he would not let her die. "Has that girl gone nuts!?!"Julia exclaimed, as she and Hwoarang watched Ling dive to her doom. "I thought she had....til now!! She's really gone off the deep end, sacrificing herself with Kazama." Hwoarang retorted. "Maybe, she just cares about him alot. I think you could learn a lesson in caring." Julia said, "Well anyway, we gotta do something!" Hwoarang gave Julia a look for what she had said, but he did not not say anything about it to her. Hwoarang simply replied, "Like what?" Meanwhile, even though he did not know it, someone stood behind Yusho in the shadows . The spirit of his mother was closeby, and Yusho could sort of feel her presence. Jun had been watching the fight. She knew the one she had loved dearly had returned from death, but she now sensed that one of her son's was about to die. Jun was not going to watch her son die especially, at the hands of Heihachi. Yusho could not believe what had just transpired, "Jin just threw himself off the roof of a skyscraper, why? And how come nobody tried to stop that old guy from killing him!? Why didn't I try to stop him!?" Yusho kicked the rooftop door with a silent rage building inside, " I didn't hope for years, of finally finding my family, to let it end like this."

Then he heard a voice, a mysterious feminine voice, but somehow he thought it familiar. "Save him...", it said. "Huh? How!?" Yusho found himself responding to the voice; thinking himself going insane, but he felt he had to respond to it. "What can I do?" he asked. "You know what to do" Yusho tried to think, but it only led to frustration; he was told to close his eyes, and soon he felt a touch that felt so real. "It has always been true: Jin was my little Devil and you were my Angel." the voice spoke softly. Unbeknownst to everyone even Yusho, a young woman stood before him. She put two fingers to her lips then touched Yusho's forehead. Suddenly, there was a flash and a diamond appeared where the young woman had touched. "AH!!" Yusho fell to his knees in pain. Two giant wings sprouted from his back,tearing his shirt off, a pair of Angel wings were now glaring in the moonlight."Now go.." the voice whispered once again from the shadows.Yusho nodded his head in agreement.The wings were nothing new; they had appeared before,a long time ago. Yusho ran towards the roof's edge, right pass Hwoarang and Julia, and dove off . " Was that YUSHO!?" Julia exclaimed. "I think so..." Hwoarang said, not as surprised. Yusho flew down the side of the skyscraper and first noticed Ling. Ling was calling out to Jin, but he was ahead of her with his eyes closed. Ling wondered if he had fallen unconscious, but she continued to try and gain his attention, "Jin, I know you can hear me. You have to transform or you'll die! Do it!" Yusho thought to himself, "He can transform too? Maybe, Jin is my brother, but I'll never know if I do not talk to him." Yusho flew to her as fast he could, grabbing her up in his arms. Ling gasped,"Who are you?" Yusho just smiled. By his smile and the quiet resolve in his eyes, Ling was reminded of someone. It was clear who this guy was, Yusho, Jin's brother. He was about to go after Jin when suddenly Jin stopped in mid air.

Jin was in his own world. Because of Kazuya's words that were still repeating in his head, he could feel himself losing control. He could her Ling somehow, but her voice was distant. Jin began to feel unbearable pain, but before it completely made him lose it, he had to ask him something. Knowing he was about to fall to his death, Did Kazuya, his father, try to have him transform to save himself? Did his father actually care about him? Jin screamed in agony. Yusho and Ling watched Jin from inches away. They saw strange tattoos appear all over his chest, arms, and even some on his face. Then two black wings sprouted from Jin's back, and his eyes were changed by the darkness within him. Ling remembered being told about this, what was happening to Jin. He had told her he lost control of himself at the end of the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Ling knew this is what he meant, a Devil transformation. Yusho watched in surprise, Jin could also transform, but Jin's transformation was different from his own. Yusho sensed a dark presence, could feel hate emulating from Jin, and Jin's Angelic wings were rotted black with grief and pain. Yusho and Ling were astonished to see a finished transformation.  
Devil Jin's eyes slowly opened, and he heard the silent flapping of wings. Turning to look up, he noticed the strange creature with a familiar face in its arms. He flew up to be level with the creature, and apparently, wasn't himself.. "Who are you?!" Devil Jin questioned with a changed voice Ling did not recognize.

Yusho searched for something to say, but Ling beat him to it. "Jin, you've gotta snap out of it! You could seriously hurt us if you don't gain control! It's me, Ling, and...your brother!" Yusho and Ling's eyes met. They were both stunned by what Ling had said. "Ling..." Jin's voice crept through, but was soon shattered by, "Brother? I don't have a brother!!! You two must be working for my grandfather. Yes, that explains it. Now, you will both DIE!!" Devil Jin whispered with a frightening evil behind his words. Devil Jin's eyes started glowing red. "Jin, it's me!!" Ling yelped. He has to know who I am, Ling thought. Devil Jin did not recognize Ling's voice for he was no longer Jin; Jin was chained inside himself. "This isn't good..." Yusho said. Yusho and Ling watched as Devil Jin was about to unleash his power upon them. "I think you're totally right." Ling replied.

Devil Jin power burst forth in the form of a beam. "Ahh, I'm gonna die!" Ling buried her head in Yusho's chest. Yusho was nervous but only for a second. A feeling came over Yusho, and it seemed to tell him what to do. He put forth his right hand, as if he were going to stop the beam, and the beam suddenly blew up as if it had hit a brick wall. A crystal-like shield was generated by Yusho, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Am I dead?" Ling looked up into Yusho's eyes."Nope, your just fine...for now." Yusho replied turning to Devil Jin with a stern expression on his face."You blocked it." Devil Jin said, "You must be more powerful than I thought. You may have blocked my attack, but you will still die at my hands." "He's really bent on killing you, isn't he?" Ling asked. "Yeah, I wish I understood why." Yusho answered. "Don't worry, that is not the real Jin. It's just the part that takes him over sometimes. The real Jin will be back." she told him cheerfully. "I don't think so." Devil Jin laughed maliciously. The young woman from before, now stood in a room watching the scene in a nearby building. Jun softly spoke her thoughts to herself, " I didn't mean for this to happen, a fight between my sons. What can I do now? I was only able to give Junyo enough energy to transform and save Jin and Ling. Now, Devil Jin may kill him. I must get through to Jin." Jun concentrated her soul, knowing it was time for action. In a flash, she hovered behind Angel Yusho. When Jin saw her, a piece of himself was able to break through. "Mother..?" This only prompted Devil Jin to go mad. Yusho and Ling were both surprised and confused. "Get out of here, you don't belong here!" Devil Jin shouted in her direction. A whisper managed to escape Jun's lips, one both her sons were able to hear, "Jin..." Devil Jin broke into a rage fueled by anger, resulting in him firing off powerful beams of energy. Yusho dodged as best he could with a young women in his arms. He decided he better get Ling to the ground so she wouldn't get hurt. Yusho dove into a spin toward the ground, beams of energy so close they could have easily blasted through his wings., but he finally made it to the ground. He turned in the knick of time, just as a power beam went by his left side exploding a hole through the solid concrete. Luckily, he sensed its coming. He set Ling on the sidewalk. "Phew, that was close." she stated. "Yeah..." he managed to say. "Thanks for saving me, I guess, I was pretty foolish. I thought he would save." Yusho could hear the sorrow in Ling's voice. "Trust me, I know he wanted too." He said. Ling worked up a slight smile. Yusho returned it flying back up toward Devil Jin. He could feel him self sorta blushing. "He so cute." Ling said, "If only it weren't for Jin... Heh" A short giggle escaped Ling's mouth.

Meanwhile...  
"Devil, I know you can hear me!" Jin yelled from the corners of his mind. They were dark, darker than dark itself. "Let me go!" There was no answer only silence. Just as Jin was about give up hope, "It'll take more than yelling to stir the Devil. You'll have to fight it with all your being. I should know a little something about that, after all, I had to do the same thing for your mother. Fighting the Devil inside, you should know as well as I, it will take more than words." "Kazuya" Jin muttered. Kazuya's laugh began to resonate through his head. He could not help but wonder, what would prompt him to care. It had to be to keep the Devil Gene inside him alive. It could not be anything more. Kazuya was right about one thing, he had to fight the Devil with something more: His heart! "Mother, if you can hear me now, please help me."  
Devil Jin was still in control, and that meant, Yusho was going to have to fight. "My Chest," Devil Jin stopped thrashing in the air, "What is this pain I'm feeling? It must be this pestering human. He'll never get free." Jun could feel Jin trying to break through, and she was channeling her spirit to him, but it was not enough. She had to return to her present form. Jin continued to fight, but it seemed like a losing battle. recognize his mother's voice anytime. He couldn't recognize anyone elses now that Devil Jin was in control.  
Angel Yusho returned to face Devil Jin. This fight was going to happen no matter what.  
Jun,watching the fight from closeby, felt helpless...

From the roof of the skyscraper, Hwoarang and Julia observed the aerial action. "I cannot believe that those two are Jin and Yusho. She transformed into such, I don't know what. Those tales of my tribe are nothing compared to this." Julia rattled on to herself, not knowing what to think. Hwoarang ignored her, not paying attention to her one bit. He was preoccupied with his own thoughts about his past, about what he had done to Yusho. The reason their friendship did not last...

Hwoarang was twelve at the time, and Yusho was ten. They were both training under Baek. Doo San Baek was Hwoarang's 20 year-old Master and brother figure. Baek was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and owned his family's dojo. He was certified to teach and that is what he chose to do as his father's last wish; his father had been a Master of Tae Kwon Do himself. He owned the Dojo before Baek, and had been given it by his father, but now, it was Baek's responsibility. Not long after Baek's father passed, Baek was alone in the world. All of his family had died, but that changed when he came to meet Hwoarang, the boy with no family and no last name. Hwoarang was just some street punk to the untrained eye, but Baek saw through him; he saw more. Baek wanted to learn about Hwoarang, and after a couple weeks of observing, he learned some of his life. Hwoarang was an orphan living on the streets, surviving off the money he won in street fights with other kids his age. After studying this fierce boy, Baek came to the conclusion that he must help him, and he knew just how to do it. It was hard for Baek to talk with Hwoarang at first because he always ran away, but Baek soon caught up with him. After proposing to Hwoarang a deal, he left him to think about his offer. Baek told him," I can make you stronger, but on one condition, you stop streetfighting for awhile to train with me." It was only a day later that a scrappy Hwoarang came to his dojo. Hwoarang hated rules, which Baek seemed all to quick to bring down on him. The two struggled with their relationship, which involved Hwoarang leaving alot of the times, but he always came back. Baek knew that Hwoarang was withdrawn within himself and liked to put on a tough attitude, but he knew Hwoarang had a good head on his shoulders. As the months passed by, Hwoarang began to open up little by little. He began to see more to Baek, began to see him less as a jerk and more as an older brother. Hwoarang believed Baek was to cool to be an old man, a father. Baek and Hwoarang were two lonely souls that grew together; then came Yusho. After a few months with Hwoarang, Baek met with MinChao Yusho. Yusho arrived after seeing the dojo. He and his adopted parents passed by it on the way to their new house. Even though it was supposed to be closed for awhile so Baek could teach Hwoarang, he decided to take on Yusho as a pupil. He had a good feeling about Yusho and thought he would be a perfect rival for Hwoarang. As time went by, Hwoarang and Yusho became good friends and very skilled at Tae Kwon Do. Hwoarang and Yusho would talk to each other about everything; they came to be very close. When one day Hwoarang and Yusho each exchanged a personal secret, Yusho learned that Hwoarang's parents were murdered and he escaped an orphanage while Hwoarang learned Yusho was adopted and did not know anything about a life before that event. It was not long before Hwoarang gave Yusho a pair of his oldest goggles as a token of their friendship.

Hwoarang was about 16, and Yusho was 14 now. Finally came the day when it would all come crumbling down. Hwoarang suggested they explore a cliff that was close by only for the fact that they were bored. Yusho thought it was a bad idea and naturally it was. Hwoarang decided to scale it, "It's not that high." he said. Yusho told him, "It's a bad idea." Hwoarang just would not listen. While climbing down, his foot got stuck. He tried to pull it out, but fell back in the process. Yusho jumped with a start, but Hwoarang was able to grab on to a weak tree branch.Yusho started to panic. He had to get help, but what if Hwoarang fell before he got back. Yusho decided the best thing to do was to try and reach his friend. A strong tree trunk was near Hwoarang so Yusho climbed down it and extended his arm."Grab my hand Hwoarang!" Yusho shouted to him. "I'm trying!" Hwoarang shouted back, his shifting weight did not help the situation. Snap went the branch. "Ahhh!!!!" Hwoarang yelled.  
Yusho stared emotionless as his best friend began to fall. All Hwoarang could think was, he was going to die. "HWOARANG, HOLD ON! AHHHHH!!!!" Yusho called out as he fell from the trunk. Yusho's forehead began to shine a brilliant white light. Suddenly, a pair of Angel wings exploded out of Yusho's back and he flew down grabbing up Hwoarang. They soon reached the ground and the Angel wings disappeared as quickly as they came. "Yusho, how..did...you...do that!?" Hwoarang was bugging out. "I don't know" Yusho whispered softly. "What are you a freak or something!?" Hwoarang felt horrible after he barked these words; that probably was not what Yusho had expected after saving his life. "Hwoarang.." Yusho tried to say."No, Stay away from me!" Hwoarang walked off, but he did regret it.

In the next two years, they finished their training. Both of them became black belts, mastering the art of Tae Kwon Do. Hwoarang and Yusho stopped talking to each other in that time, and Yusho was to move back to Japan. Even though Hwoarang never said a word on that last day, the final words Yusho spoke to Hwoarang were, "See you again, someday...."

A year later when Hwoarang was 19, his 27 year-old Master Baek mysteriously disappeared. All of the people Hwoarang cared for had left him, except for his only friend who he had driven away. Hwoarang became hard-hearted, but managed to make himself promise that one day he would have to apologize to Yusho. Now today, happened to be that day.  
"Hwoarang!!" Julia was calling him to her side. "Yeah..." Hwoarang breathed. "I think they're about to fight."

Heihachi was watching his two grandchildren, his hate piercing through his eyes. "I can't b-believe it, he survived!" Heihachi growled to himself." I thought my men had gotten rid of him, but he lives." How can this be, he thought. "Maybe I was tricked, and I was to blind to see." In his mind, he went back to that fateful day.  
Heihachi was doing a background check on Kazama Jun on the computer at his desk.

"She is the mother of two children: Kazama Jin and Junyo. Jin carries the Devil Gene, but Junyo is different." He carried on with himself, "He is like his mother, mystical and mysterious. She posess powers of her own as well, and she was able to pass them on. She knows when danger is coming, which is how she was able to get away, but now I have found her. Junyo could destroy the Mishima family line, he must go. There is no room for an Angels only DEVILS!!!!" Heihachi laughed heartily, standing up and pounding on his desk. He clicked the nearby intercom. "Send in the Tekkenshu force." Eleven men arrived in Heihachi's office in a matter of seconds. "Men, I want you to break into the Kazama residence and kidnap her son Kazama Junyo; he will be the youngest child. Take heed of my warning, Jun is a threat so beware of her skill." Heihachi commanded. "Sir,Yes Sir!" the men stood ready. "It will be night soon. Get the child and destroy him." Heihachi finished. "Sir,Yes Sir." the men replied once again. Then it hit Heihachi! He remembered the man standing closest to the door in the back of the room. It was Wulong Lei, the Hong Kong Super Cop. He was one of the best, and he was good friends with both Michelle AND Jun.

"He was the one who saved him, I know it!" Heihachi roared aloud. He could not believe he had forgotten. The next day after the kidnapping took place Heihachi had called for the Tekkenshu force. They reported that one of their own had been severly beaten guy by another, and the baby was taken from him. "WHAT!?" Heihachi grabbed one of the men and threw him aside. "FIND HIM!" Heihachi yelled. After weeks of searching, they never found baby Junyo.  
"I have to destroy Junyo before he gets to close to Jin." Heihachi said finally to himself, as he looked at his grandchildren again, he pulled out a Cell phone.  
"HELLO, GET ME THE TEKKENSHU FORCE!"

"Jin, you have to gain control." Angel Yusho tried to reach him. "Sorry, Jin's not home." Devil Jin smirked a death threat in his eyes. The two stared each other down. Devil Jin rushed Angel Yusho and uppercutted him. Angel Yusho was knocked through the air, but dazed only for a moment. Devil Jin flew, trying to grab at him, but they grabbed each other at the same time. Angel Yusho kneed him in the stomach and then tried to kick him in the chest, but Devil Jin released arm and grabbed his foot, swinging him into the side of the skyscraper. Angel Yusho bounced back with a few punches of his own aimed at Devil Jin's face. He took the punches, but they only made him angry. Angel Yusho tried to punch him again, but he grabbed his fist and then unleashed an energy beam. "That's stings.." Angel Yusho muttered shot back into the side of the skyscaper. Devil Jin let loose a vicious combo on him, using all his strength, but Angel Yusho took the pain until he generated another shield; blasting Devil Jin off him. Angel Yusho jumped into Devil Jin's chest and pushed off as hard as he could, taking off upwards. Devil Jin was right behind. Angel Yusho turned in mid-air while he was coming straight at him. He let fly another energy beam. This one paralyzed Angel Yusho, he couldn't move but hovered in place. Devil Jin flew over to him,"You're dead!" Devil Jin spit.

"If that's Yusho down there, we havetofigure out something, but what?" Julia wondered. " I'm gonna help him." Hwoarang said moving back a bit from the roof's edge. He followed the path of Ling, diving straight for Devil Jin. Julia shocked shouted, "HWOARANG!!" He took a big risk, but he had to help his friend. Luckily, Hwoarang was lucky. He managed to land around Devil Jin's neck. Hwoarang's weightbrought Devil Jin down a peg, and Hwoarang was able to get a grip around his neck. Devil Jin was beyond rage. With that distraction, Angel Yusho broke free of the paralysis and proceeded to attack. He pulled off a front kick, side kick, and a roundhouse kick. Devil Jin would not settle for such a defeat, using his arms, he grabbed Hwoarang off himself. Growing more annoyed and irritated by the moment, hethrew Hwoarang at Angel Yusho. Needless to say, Angel Yusho was taken a back. He was not able to grab Hwoarang, but a falling Hwoarang grabbed hold of Angel Yusho's leg. Angel Yusho could not fight with somebody hanging by his leg, but imagine his surprise when he realized who it was, whohe saw, "Hwoarang..." "In the flesh, I have alot to say to you, but we'll have to talk later." Hwoarang explained. Devil Jin was twitching to kill them. Angel Yusho tried to move but was not able to move much due to Hwoarang's weight. "Don't worry I got a plan." Hwoarang told him, "Cup your hands when i say." Angel Yusho nodded. Devil Jin spoke, "I'd hate to say good-bye, but-" "NOW!" Hwoarang shouted. Angel Yusho cupped them, and Hwoarang did a backflip into Angel Yusho's hands. Then he immediately threw his body at Devil Jin. Devil Jin was so close he had no time to move, he did have timeto breathe flames from his mouth. This, however, did not stop Hwoarang from advancing, he and Devil Jin both went crashing through the glass windows of the nearby building that was close to the skyscraper. Devil Jin changed back into Jin after hitting the floor, and they both fell unconscious.

Angel Yusho breathed a sigh of relief, glad the fight was over. Suddenly, a sense of danger followed by immense pain. He had been shot multiple times in one of his wings by a Laser Rifle. Then recieved multiple shots in the back. He tried to fly through the hole in the building but could not quite make it. Instead, he grabbed on tothe window ceil's jagged edge. Julia watched all this and knew she too had to take a risk herself. "Yusho, hang on!" she called out. She looked for something, anything that would help, that's when she saw equipment the cameraman had left behind: A big bulky spare camera and long extension cords. She took the plugs and tied them to a gargoyle statue on the roof. She spoke aloud, "Spirits, Guide me." While holding on to the bulky camera, she swung herself toward Angel Yusho's direction. Knowing she would not make it all the way, she put her feet on the camera and pushed off with all her might. She soared through the air and landed on top of Hwoarang; he made a sound, but was still unconscious. Julia hopped up whispering, "Thank you Spirits." and went to aid Angel Yusho. She pulled him in the room, and he fell on her. All he could say was thanks, before passing out and changing back to Yusho. The diamond in the middle of his forehead glowed, healing everyone in the room. Julia laid Yusho down and realized she was in a room with three knocked out guys. She checked back out the hole, and immediately recognized the Tekkenshu Force. She then saw that Ling had gotten herself into some trouble; she was taking on the Tekkenshu Force. After finally noticing Heihachi still on the skyscraper's roof, Julia tried to find an exit. She found one rather quickly and ran to go help Ling.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: On the Run

Ling watched all that occurred from the ground. She saw the fight between Angel Yusho and Devil Jin, and she was glad that Hwoarang and Julia were able to help both Yusho and Jin. When a giant truck drove up next to her, Ling immediately tensed up. Her instincts told her things were about to get a little hectic. The backdoor of the truck swung open and about thirty soldiers hopped out carrying weapons. The leader was aiming a Laser Rifle at something in the air. He commanded his men to do the same. Ling was quick to investigate. "What are you gonna do with that?" Ling asked. "Shoot down that thing with the huge Angel wings," the soldier answered absentmindedly. " You can't!" Ling exclaimed. "Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" the soldier smirked with Angel Yusho in his sights. "I'm warning you... If you shoot that Laser Rifle, I'm gonna hurt you!" Ling began clenching her fists. Thinking about it, Ling realized that these soldiers were apart of the Tekkenshu Force. Before she knew it, the soldier shot the Laser Rifle and got Angel Yusho in one of his wings; his soldiers following suit. The next thing their leader knew, Ling had kicked him so hard that her whole foot popped into his mouth. When she brought it out, some of the guy's teeth followed. The guy's mouth was a bloody mess. "YoUuu'll p-paAy..!" he sputtered spitting out some blood. He tried to aim the Laser Rifle at Ling, but she smacked his wrist before he had the chance. With a simple power punch, she sent the soldier skidding across the street. "Oh yeah, I'm the bomb! Oh yeah, I'm the bomb!" Ling jumped up and down with glee. Then she noticed she was surrounded. "Eh, I didn't mean it." she grinned. Some of the soldiers had their guns on Ling while the others continued to shoot at Angel Yusho, but Ling saw him make it to safety. "How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?" she thought to herself. "You better not move..." she was told by a soldier, "or I'll blast you to kingdom come!" Ling shrugged and suddenly that soldier was back in the truck. Julia arrived just in time."Julia, I'm glad you came." Ling chuckled. "Glad to be here," Julia replied. Julia and Ling started taking out soldiers left and right. Seeing Ling and Julia, The driver of the truck contacted Heihachi. "Sir, we have a problem. The subjects got away. They seem to be recieving help from three people who were in the tournament." "Well, grab them too. Just make sure you get both my grandsons. Hahahah!" Heihachi laughed hanging up. Then a shadow, which walked up behind him, caught his attention. Feeling a chill in the air, he knew exactly who was standing there.

No matter how bad a beating they recieved, the soldiers managed to get up after each knock down. Julia and Ling were wondering what to do next."They just keep coming, why!" Ling exclaimed. "I know! It doesn't make sense." Julia replied. A muscular soldier reached for Ling shouting, "New orders boys, grab these two and get um in the truck." Ling seized his arm with her free hand and flipped him."Now they're after us?" Ling whimpered, asking Julia. "I guess so." Julia double kicked another back into the truck. Ling and Julia were rammed by five soldiers at once. Getting up, they turned to see a new set of soldiers and they had restraints ready for them. "This doesn't look good!" Ling stammered. "Let's go, it's time to regroup with the others." Julia told Ling . The two young women broke into a run toward the inside of the building Julia had left. The Tekkenshu Force was in hot pursuit.

"Come on Ling, Move it! Move it! Move it!" The Tekkenshu Force fired shots at them, which were barely missing the two young women. "Yikes!" Ling blurted out. Julia led Ling into the familiar room where their comrades were laid. They were sort of conscious, but they seemed dazed. Ling shut and locked the door while Julia pushed a desk in front of it, not thinking it would help much. "Guys, we gotta find a way out of here now!" Julia cried. "Why? How?" Hwoarang inquired, standing from the carpeted floor. "The Tekkenshu Force are after us, all of us! And if I knew how, I wouldn't have asked." she added bluntly. Hwoarang shot her the eye, "No need for the comment." Julia merely switched her attention to Yusho, Jin, and Ling. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Hwoarang said, "We'll just have to take um!" "Tried that already, it didn't work out so well." Ling commented while the Tekkenshu Force banged on the door. "Open up, or we'll blow the door away!" a voice shouted from the other side. Yusho stood in his jeans staring at the floor; not knowing what to say. Jin remained silent feeling bad for what he had done earlier; attacking both Ling and Yusho. Angel Yusho's image was now haunting his mind. Ling walked over to Jin, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how I can get you all out of this mess." Ling thought for a second,"Yusho, I'd hate to ask this since we just met and all, but can you change again? I think you would be able to get us out of here." she remarked." Yusho held his head down and did not say a word. He never was quite comfortable being around new people, but this fact was made worst by Yusho being around Jin. The guy that may be his brother. "Uh..." he struggled with what to say. "I don't know. I can't transform on command, and I could barely carry Hwoarang when it was just him." The five persons stood in a circle trying to figure what to do next, but none of them coming up with ideas and time running out. Jin turned his back to Yusho, not wanting to see his face, but wanting to say something to him. "Why can't you transform? Have you ever tried? Just try..."he said in stern voice. Yusho raised his head a bit shocked to hear Jin's voice. "Don't pressure him Jin if he can't do it, we'll have to find another way." Hwoarang growled, which surprised the whole room. Jin turned back to Hwoarang and the two glared at each other. In all his years, Yusho was only able to transform twice: The first time to save Hwoarang, and the second time to save Jin. Both events happened differently. One was impulse, the other... "It was her voice." Hwoarang and Jin looked from each other over to Yusho. "Who's voice?" Jin asked. "That's it we're coming in!" Everyone looked to the door to see shots fired through the desk. Hwoarang and Jin grabbed Ling and Julia from the line of fire. They hurried near the gaping hole at the end of the room. They heard a scream of pain and the thud of a body hitting a wall. "Who are you?" a random soldier asked, followed by the cocking of a gun. "Don't worry about it..." Some tustling was heard and then a holler. "It was her voice!" Yusho exclaimed. "She was the voice I heard on the roof when I transformed to rescue you Jin. I remember thinking her voice sounded so familiar but not quite. I have to see who she is!" Yusho took off for the door, but was stopped in his tracks by Hwoarang. "You might get shot. You can't go." Yusho started to say something, but he was interrupted by the feminine voice from before, telling him to stay back. "You can't see me, at least, not yet." Yusho did not understand, " But I have to know, are you Kazama Jun? I felt this warmth around me that I've always felt before, are you her and have you always been right beside me?" She was fighting a tough battle, but she managed to reply to Yusho's questions along with help from Jin. "It's interesting that you ask that, but I can't really answer you. She has always been with you. All I can is..." "Kazama Jun is dead." Jin and the woman said at the same time. "I'm just doing her a favor." she added ever so softly that Yusho and Jin almost did not hear her. Yusho and Jin both wanted to meet this woman, but they knew they could not under the circumstances. "Can you tell us your name?" Jin inquired. "Maybe I might tell you, one day..."

"Uguh!" Someone was thrown against the wall, and Yusho and Jin feared it was the mysterious young woman. "Don't worry about me." she panted, "Yusho, you know what to do. Do it!"

Slamming at the door, lasers and bullets coming from the door's direction, and a determined woman's voice fighting for them. Yusho walked to the gaping hole and closed his eyes. "My mother is gone..." a sad expression crossed Yusho's face, but with a side glance toward Jin, "I won't let him die too." Jin, Ling, Hwoarang and Julia gathered behind him, and the Angelic wings emerged from his back. Jun smiled. "Who was your mother?" Ling asked. "Her name was Kazama Jun. I know this because she is with me right now." Yusho replied. Ling looked up to Jin. "I can feel her presence..." Jin whispered mystified. "Everyone grab on to me." Yusho said. Ling and Julia came into Angel Yusho's arms. Yusho rose into the air and directed Hwoarang and Jin to take hold of his legs. They flew out the window just as the Tekkenshu Force busted through the door. They went to the window when they saw them flying and started to shoot at them. Jin and Hwoarang had to navigate Angel Yusho so they would not get shot. Then everyone looked up, as there was an explosion. It had come from the roof they had all stood on only a short time ago, and Heihachi had still been on it. The gang wondered what had happened, but they had no time to think about it. They just had to get to safety.

Some Time Before The Explosion

"Kazuya, I should have known you'd show your face again," Heihachi said with a smirk across his face.

"I could not let you kill Jin. The power inside of him is too great."

"So, it was you who awakened the Devil gene inside of him. I didn't think you cared."

"You know as well as I do, I am only after his power, which should rightfully be mine."

"No, what I know is: his power, as well as yours, will soon be mine." Heihachi went into his fighting stance.

"Old man, you haven't a chance in Hell." Kazuya got ready, clenching his fists tight, and his set grin sent a chill up Heihachi's spine.

Suddenly, a large aircraft came out of nowhere. Kazuya and Heihachi both looked to the sky. On the aircraft, a side door slid open and waves of Jacks emerged from it. The Jacks crashed onto the roof surrounding the two fighters. Heihachi, utterly confused, looked to Kazuya for an explanation of the Jacks, but he realized that Kazuya was puzzled with the situation as well. The Jacks began approaching the two of them. Heihachi commanded them to stop, but his command did not compute. Without warning, the Jacks leapt at the two Mishimas. Kazuya easily made work of the three Jacks that tried to hold him down. Heihachi also triumped over the small band of Jacks that were tearing into him, but the Jacks kept coming, somehow relentless in their efforts to destroy them. Soon, Heihachi started showing signs of fatigue. When it began to look hopeless, Kazuya knew he could not die here. He was going to have to sacrifice his old man to get away, and he had no problems with doing it. Kazuya charged through a few Jacks before jumping off a Jack's head to Heihachi. Kazuya grabbed him by the neck whispering, " Believe me, you deserve this." With all his strength, he hurled Heihachi's body into the crowd of robotic assassins. Before Kazuya could laugh at his father's misfortune, he noticed the large aircraft hovering above, a little bit to close for comfort. The darkness inside of him needed control. The Devil side of him could sense danger coming that Kazuya could not handle on his own. Kazuya's eyes burned with a fiery glow and dark violet wings came from within his back. He dove off the opposite side of the building just as the aircraft fired off 12 missiles. Devil watched the explosion from the air. A hearty laugh escaped him but he quickly was quieted. Through the flames atop the building, he saw an Angelic figure making its way through the sky. Devil felt something in the pit of his chest. Something inside of Kazuya was making him 'feel' an old emotion he had buried away long ago, but his attention was averted when he saw Jin hanging from the Angelic figure. Now, Devil felt immense determination to complete his goal: Absorbing Jin's Power.

The large aircraft, disappearing into the shadows, traveled away from the devastating scene. Close by, two people had watched everything that had occurred from their respective point of views.

A man dressed in black raised his hand to his ear and spoke into his radio, "Heihachi Mishima is dead..."

The mysterious young woman from before had escaped the Tekkenshu Force. She stood watching Yusho and the others escaping the building and was glad they were getting away. And when she heard the explosion, she was surprised by it. Looking toward the blazing scene, this prompted a voice to whisper in her ear, "Now, you have to get to the harbor." She nodded in response.

The man headed into the darkness of which he was accustomed, while the woman headed toward her next location.

Then they were both startled by an earthquake of a voice. Devil was stating his claim, "I'm gonna get you Jin. Your power will be MINE!"

Jin, seeing Devil hovering across the flames of the explosion, commanded Angel Yusho to fly faster.

The fire in Devil's eyes took form; he shot blasts, his eye beams, at the gang of fighters. Angel Yusho was again commanded by Jin, "Downward, now!" He barely dodged the attack. The Tekkenshu Force continued its assault and so did Devil, who was also trying to blast them out of the sky, until Jun intervened. Not wanting to appear before Devil, she appealed to the man that she once loved. "Kazuya!" Her voice seemed to echo throughout Devil's body. Enraged with Jun's interference, Devil tried one last time to bring the Angel figure down. Jin, unable to help manuever Angel Yusho from everything coming at him, failed to protect Angel Yusho from Devil's final blow. Once hit, the whole gang was effected by it. "Ahhh!" Its burning, shocking feel seemed to course through all their bodies. Angel Yusho, stunned, was soon rained upon by enemy fire; ending up with holes throughout his wings. The gang began to fall. "This is it!" Hwoarang shouted with a slight cringe from his pain. A rapid decline toward the streets below, Angel Yusho was trying to land them safely aboard a cruise liner that was heading out to sea."Brace yourselves guys," he said. Everyone held tight to Angel Yusho. Before they were to hit, Angel Yusho spun through the air smashing hard on his back into the ship's deck. "Yusho!" Julia and Ling called out to him with concern. Jin and Hwoarang remained silent knowing that was a brave thing to do to protect the rest of them. After impact, Angel Yusho lost his grip and everyone was thrown from his body. Angel Yusho's efforts had failed. Julia, Ling, Jin, and Hwoarang were all thrown about sliding into life boats, barrels, and rails. Like Angel Yusho, they were knocked unconscious on contact. Luckily, Angel Yusho's diamond was a great help once again. Its glow healed all their injuries and transformed him back into Yusho.

Devil had managed to get Kazuya back on the burning roof. The flames grabbed at his body, but he acted as though they did not even effect him. Kazuya walked up to the lifeless body that was Heihachi while the Tekkenshu Force tried to contact him. Kazuya noticed the small radio at Heihachi's waist slowing starting to smoke. He picked it up hearing, "Sir, sir, they managed to escape but not very far. They made it to a cruise liner, and we should be able to catch up with them. Mr. Mishima? I see the fire but you are okay, right? You escaped?" With a smug smile, Kazuya said, " Sorry, but Heihachi Mishima is dead." Kazuya threw the radio back into the flames. Knowing where to catch Jin next, he made his way to the edge of the roof. He spread his wings once again. Devil was concerned about gaining Jin's power, and for once Kazuya was not. The thoughts on his mind were of Jun.

Elsewhere, the same large aircraft that had been the cause of the explosion had destroyed a place called Honmaru. The man dressed in black spoke into his radio, " Kazuya managed to get away so now there are only three left; I have pinpointed their locations. I am on my way onto a cruise liner that just left Shinjuku Harbor." He clicked off his radio.

The large aircraft had done its job and was heading back toward Shinjuku. No one would have expected the figure that emerged from the debris.

Throughout the cruise liner there was a sudden announcement,"We will be arriving in Hong Kong in about a day. Please, enjoy your stay aboard the S.S Odyssey."

After some time had passed, the five of them got up groggily. They could still feel some of the effects of the impact they had just experienced. Once they had gathered their wits, they were met by the captain of the ship. The captain had a fierceness in his eyes that told them he was angry. It appeared they might be in abit of trouble.

When they had fallen from the sky, a few of the passengers noticed. They alerted a nearby crew member. The crew member thoughts: intruders,stowaways, or even robbers. He ran to the captain's quarters and informed him of the situation. The captain called for security and they went to check out the disturbance.

"What are you doing aboard my ship?" the captain questioned, "And why did come from the sky?"

The scrappy-looking group glanced at each other for answers. When they could come up with nothing, they looked back to the captain. Ling decided to step up.

"Alright, this is what happened..."Jin grabbed her around the mouth and pulled her back.

Julia quickly picked up where Ling left off, but this action prompted the captain to be suspicious of their behavior. "Sir, it is a very complicated story. All we can tell you is that we mean no harm to your ship."

"Well, you can't stay on my ship. Captain Weilen Agreo does not allow free rides. Since you all don't have tickets, you all **will** take a lifeboat back to shore."

"We can't!" Ling broke loose from Jin's hold with a sudden outburst, "Please, you've got to let us stay."

The whole group watched an emotional Ling pleading to the Captain Weilen, but Jin soon pulled her back into his arms. "It's okay," he whispered.

Ling's words did not sway Captain Weilen. He had come to his final decision. Hwoarang was getting ticked off. In his mind, his only thought was this guy's attitude. Hwoarang was not one to take orders from anyone, especially this guy. Baek was the only person who ever earned that honor. Hwoarang's leg began to twitch as he imagined the ways he could beat down Captain Weilen. It was Yusho who placed his hand on Hwoarang's shoulder. With a short shake of his head, he informed Hwoarang that a fight was not the best alternative. The gang stood together. They would not argue, but accept his wishes for their departure. Captain Weilen's crew was about to lead them to the lifeboat when they heard a voice from the gathered crowd. "Wait!"

A stranger struggled through the crowd. When he appeared, it was obvious he was an older gentleman who enjoyed some kind of wealth. Once he was before them, he voiced his question,"Can you five fight?"

With confused expressions all around, Hwoarang answered for the group,"Hell ya!"

"Any good?" he inquired. "Damn GOOD!" Hwoarang replied.

"Well, I would gladly buy tickets for the five of you if you all would be willing to participate in a tournament I am sponsoring on this ship."

Before Hwoarang had a chance to answer, Julia piped in, " We would like to consult with our group first, if that is okay."

"Sure, go right ahead."

She turned towards them and Hwoarang was the first to say, "We should do it."

Julia rolled her eyes whispering, "Of course." Then she looked to everyone else. "What are your thoughts guys?"

"I think it would be fun," Ling replied, "What about you?"

"I am undecided. I can go any either way depending on the votes of Jin and Yusho."

Upon hearing their names, Jin and Yusho turned their down casted eyes toward Julia.

Jin spoke first, "I think we need to get off this ship." He said it in a low, serious tone.

Hwoarang and Ling listened to what he had to say.

"I think, I mean, I know that my father is on his way here. It is just a matter a time."

Ling argued his point, "Yeah, you're right, but he won't attack the ship to get to you. It would draw to much attention. He'll wait until you're alone and face you one on one. As long as you're not alone, I believe you'll be fine." She flashed a small grin to assure him.

Yusho was curious to know about his father, but he did not think it was the right time to ask about him. When Jin decided Ling was right, he voted to battle in the tournament. Even though, Jin was still worried with the thought his father was so close. Once the vote fell on Yusho, he told them, "It doesn't matter. I'm with you guys."

Julia nodded and turned her attention back to the gentleman, "We have decided it would be an honor to fight in the tournament for you." The rest of the group nodded in response.

"Great," he remarked good-naturedly, " If any of you win you will not be receiving any of the prize money, but you do arrive in Hong Kong free of charge. Do you agree with these terms? "

Without even looking back to the others, Julia informed him, "Yes, that is fine. I must thank you for your help. We really appreciate it." Julia performed a short bow.

Hwoarang could not believe what Julia had done, but Ling was there to calm him down before he tried to kill her.

The gentleman, dawned with a broad grin, commented, "You are a nice, respectful young woman. If you would not mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Julia Chang."

"Nice to meet you Julia, by the way, I am Webster Kunipal." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Julia could not help but blush.

Ling was surprised as she noticed Hwoarang glare at Webster as this happened. The thought had never crossed her mind but could it be possible...

The others then promptly introduced themselves to Webster save for Hwoarang, who first needed some prodding from Ling.

"Alright then, If you all would follow me to registration," Webster explained, " we can get you all started."

Webster spoke to the Captain Weilen for a moment and his payment was accepted. Webster headed off, and the gang followed behind him.

Devil could sense Jin's power. He had never been able to lock-on to Jin's location before, but he was drawing ever closer to his prey with his new ability. Kazuya came to the conclusion that Jun was no longer shielding him. Now that Jin's power was active, Devil would track him easily. Throught the endless night sky, Devil and Kazuya followed the scent. Kazuya, his mind, was elsewhere. He had questions. He was able to hear her voice, he thought. It did seem familiar, but he knew Jun was dead. Kazuya wondered if his conscience had been the voice he heard. Something like that was not possible. Kazuya would just wipe the thoughts from his mind. The love of his life was dead and so was his love for her.

Before long, Devil and Kazuya spotted the ship. Moments before it had been littered with people, but upon the arrival of Yusho and the gang all the people scattered. The deck was bare so they immediately decided to land. The two entities could not help but laugh. This was going to be to easy.

"Don't move."

The voice was familiar yet foreign. Devil decided to humor this foolish human, "Alright, I won't move. Just tell me who you are in exchange."

"I'm sorry that is none of your concern. You have to leave here. I know whom you are after, and I won't allow you to harm him."

"Won't allow?" Devil spun around to see this insolent fool, but to his surprise no one was present.

"Have it your way then, I guess I'll just have to take care of you myself."

Devil could not help a short laugh, "You speak big words, but you still do not show your face."

Kazuya felt uneasy about the situation. Devil sensed this, " Kazuya, do not tell me you are afraid."

"Never, I just feel that there is something odd about all of this."

"I agree. I sense this human woman is human, but I also sense something else. Wait, it can't be-"

Suddenly, Devil and Kazuya felt a shocking jolt of energy. It coursed through their body, and they could not break away from it. The excruciating power would not let up, and they slowly felt darkness engulfing their consciousness.

"You, how dare you?" Devil shouted in agony.

She knew she had to get this over quickly before she drew to much attention. "Kazuya, I'm sorry. If it is your duty to destroy him, it is my duty to protect him. You may have noticed I am no longer able to conceal him, but thanks to someone close to me...I may finally be able to get close to him, maybe both of them..."

"You'll pay for this!" Devil's threat lost its initial effect due to the fact he was fading fast.

"Jun...is that...you?" Kazuya whispered.

When she saw that Devil-Kazuya were unconscious, a voice echoed in her head. "Good job. Now, let's throw him overboard."

She nodded, but while dragging the body to the ship's railing a thought arose. The name Jun, I feel like I have heard it before.

"People are coming. You must hide yourself." After the body was dumped, the woman hurried down below deck.

They followed Mr.Kunipal down onto the lower decks of the ship. Passengers had been receiving news of the unexpected guests, and they were sure to be wary of them. Yusho could not help noticing their glances and glares, but Julia happened to the one uncomfortable by them. Julia was a beautiful young woman, and the looks of lust did quite disgust her. Though, she was not one to bother others with her grievences. Ling, on the other hand, sympathized with the fact that these people had reason to be a bit frightened by their arrival.They had just fallen from the sky and survived. Some of them even swore they saw an Angel with them. Ling thought to herself that they were not to far off. Besides these facts, it did not help that they were shocking in appearance.

Three young men and two young women. Two of them with nothing on except for jeans and gi pants. The other with a fierce expression, and rough, unkempt exterior. One girl that looked like she could really kick some ass, and another that seemed to have ADD. As they moved on down deeper into the ship, the gang began to encounter people of their type: Fit fighters awaiting the upcoming tournament. Julia, still the object of lustful affection, had a changing expression that she tried to hide. Hwoarang's wandering eye caught hold of her fretfulness. Despite his better judgement, he decided he should do something. A chick like Julia did not deserve that kind of treatment. Hwoarang moved close by her. With a nod of his head in Julia's direction, a sly grin, and a sign of his own possession, Hwoarang warded of further attention. Yusho, the only one to notice this act, thought of the old Hwoarang. Yusho felt that in their years apart Hwoarang might have changed drastically, but after seeing the way he acted, Yusho came to the conclusion that Hwoarang was nearer the old Hwoarang after all. Shortly after this, Mr. Kunipal came to an abrupt stop. He turned to face them and spoke.

"This is where you need to sign up. Please, step in line and wait to be registered. I must leave you, for I have my own business to attend too. I will return as soon as possible." With a slight bow to Julia and a nod to the rest, he was off.

There they stood amongst the fighters that would soon be their opponents. They proceeded to the back of the line and began to wait their turn. As they stood in silence, Hwoarang contemplated what his next move should be concerning Yusho. His intention to finally apologize was at hand, but Hwoarang found it hard considering it was something he never did. Hwoarang started off by calling Yusho to his side. Yusho walked over to him, "Yeah."

"Earlier, during the fight against Devil Jin, " Hwoarang began, "I told you we had to talk." Yusho nodded.

Ling, Julia, and Jin backed up a bit to give them space, but Ling really wanted to hear Hwoarang actually apologize to someone. She thought it was a once-in-a-lifetime event, and she just could not miss it. Unfortunately for her, Jin strong arms held her back. After Julia snapped some sense into her, Ling calmed down. Then Julia proceeded to have a serious conversation with Jin.

"Jin, I know it is none of my business, but what are you thinking about on all of this. Do you believe Yusho to be your brother?"

Currently, Jin was thinking on the subject himself. For the moment, he had no answer to give her, and Julia took his silence as his answer. While Ling watched Jin with concern in her eyes, Julia turned her eyes on Hwoarang and Yusho wondering what they might be discussing.

" About that, thanks for helping me." Yusho said.

"I owed you. Couldn't let you die after you saved my ass."

"But that was a long time ago..."

"Yeah? Well, I've had a long time to think things over."

Yusho did not responsed so Hwoarang continued," I've never said this to anyone but Master Baek, and I've never been in the habit of saying this either. But I know I owe you this-"

"No, no you don't. After I left, I wanted to get angry and hate you for what you did, but I couldn't. You were my best friend, what you did to me hurt, but I knew one day that you would realize what you did was wrong. " Yusho smirked to himself, "Knowing how you've always been, I could see that you'd come around sooner or later."

Hwoarang ran his hands through his red locks of hair, " You think you know me so well?"

"I did at a time, but I'll have to get to know you all over again."

"The first time was hard enough. Think you're up to the challenge..?"

"Sure, before I only got my butt handed to my a couple times. This time will be different."

"Anytime, anyplace."

The two of them laughed a bit.

Hwoarang stuck his arm out for a handshake, "So, we're good?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." They grasped each other hands and shook on it.

Julia thought to herself, "You don't see that everyday. Hwoarang, smiling a generally happy smile. May be, there's just been something I have been missing. He cannot be all 'Blood Talon-Demon of the Streets', but I will have to see it to believe it."

Ling, Julia, and Jin were now sitting on a bench that was close to the line. Hwoarang and Yusho were talking about what had happened after Yusho left the dojo. Yusho listened to Hwoarang explain the mysterious disappearance and death of Baek.

"2 years have passed and no sign of him. He's dead. Gone."

"Kind of harsh there Hwoarang." For a moment, Yusho stared into the crowd of people.

"I know, but that's how I deal with it." Hwoarang spoke in a low tone with a solemn expression across his face, but Yusho did not hear or see this.

Baek, his old Master and brotherly figure, had been pronounced dead. Yusho felt the sting of the news in his heart, but he could not imagine the pain Hwoarang felt. Hwoarang, closer to Baek than Yusho had ever been, brought a lit cigarette to his lips. He took a puff then blew the smoke through the air. "I looked for him, and I quickly learned the truth of what had happened to him. It was with an invitation to the King of Iron Fist 3."

"Yeah, I saw you compete. To think, I thought Baek had made you join in it."

"He did. Jin's grandpappy told all in his letter to me.The God of Fighting had been the one to do it. With the promise of Jin being there, I had a new purpose in life...To exact revenge on both of them..."

Yusho noticed Hwoarang's clenched fist, but his face revealed nothing. Calm, cool, and collected, Hwoarang had perfected his talent of hiding his feelings. Then it hit him, "God of Fighting? Revenge on Jin? Hwoarang, what are you talking about?"

"Let's not talk about it here. It's definately a coversation for later. Trust me, it involves a lot of crazy shit...And time isn't on our side."

Before Yusho had a chance to object, Hwoarang changed the subject. Yusho decided to hold off for now.

"Why did you come onto the roof today?"

First thought in Yusho's head, "What a question" He breathed a silent breath hanging his head low.

"I saw the tournament on tv. I saw Jin. He reminded me of someone in a dream, but like you said, time isn't on our side." Yusho said.

Hwoarang crushed his cigarette under his foot. With a smug expression, he stated, "Always the smartass."

To which Yusho replied,"I try." The two of them could not help but laugh.

Meanwhile, the others were having a little chat of their own. Ling, tired of the quiet, had broken the silence. "Do you think Hwoarang likes you?" Ling aked.

Julia started laughing, "Wait, you're serious?" Ling nodded. "Well, I would find that hard to believe considering the way he relentlessly beat me down in the tournament."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What was I thinking."

"What were you thinking? What made you ask that question?"

"It was just something I saw. Forget it."

"Alright..."

A puzzled Julia thought, "Just a few screws loose up there, but she means well."

Ling was eyeing Yusho as she laid her head on Jin's shoulder. Then she read Jin's troubled face. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Jin sighed, "I have been searching my memories, and I have found that I remember everything. I remember how Yusho was kidnapped. Every detail of that night has come rushing back to me Ling." He told her the particulars, and she listened attentively.

Jin's serious yet devastated tone wrenched Ling's heart."Ling, it is all my fault..."

"You can't say that."

"Yes, I can. If I had listened to my mother..." Jin let the words roll off his tongue. "It's not your fault. You had your reasons for not running. You wanted to protect your mother."

Jin shook his head and let it droop.

"If you feel so badly about it, think of it like this: You can make it up to her...by making it up to him. Technically, you're a big brother now."

Jin glanced in her direction but for just a second. "She's right," he thought, "but I have enough problems of my own. I cannot be a brother...I can barely be myself."

"That's what your mother would want: You guys to be a family." Ling said while smiling.

While Jun stood close by, she found herself smiling. "She is a little offbeat, but she seems to be good for him. " Her eyes traveled from Jin to Yusho, "They will be okay. I know it..." Jun held her hands against her chest. She felt a heartbeat.

They were all standing in the line again. It would be their turn soon so they figured they should gather together. There was a cold silence. Nobody seemed to want to speak, but they did have much to say. Hwoarang and Jin gave each other strange glances. As usual, Ling was the one to pick up on them. Ling sighed, "Oh brother, are we back to this again?"

"What?" Yusho inquired.

When Julia read Hwoarang and Jin's faces, she knew what was up. Hwoarang ran his fingers through his hair in his usual manner, and Jin crossed his arms in the opposite direction.

"Hopefully, they will not get teamed up in the tournament." Julia stated.

"If they did, we'd be here forever." Ling bust into fits of laughter. Yusho just stood their confused.

"Why would we be here forever, I'd win." Hwoarang retorted.

"Sure..." Ling shot back.

Yusho looked like he wanted an explanation, and Julia was happy to oblige. "I'm surprised Hwoarang did not tell you, but he and Jin have a bit of a rivalry."

" I don't know if I'd call it that Julia, I mean, Jin doesn't really care enough to call it a rivalry." Ling giggled.

"Yo Ling, I killed you in the tournament. I'll do it again."

"Shutting up now, eh heh.."

"Hmm, he was getting to it." Yusho remarked, "I'm guessing they haven't gotten to it yet."

"You would be correct. They missed each other in the 3rd and 4th tournament, but Hwoarang's determined to beat the Kazama."

"Yeah, one of these days...in his dreams." Ling snickered to herself.

"Don't test him Ling. He can back up his bark with a fierce bite." Julia warned.

Little did either Ling or Julia know, they only knew half of the story. There were secrets between the two fighters. Secrets that would probably never come to light.

"Sorry to be nosy, but I would like to hear about you Yusho."

"There's nothing much to know."

"Well, throw us a bone at least." Ling chimed in.

Actually, they were all a bit interested in this new topic.

"What do you guys want to know? I could start from the beginning, but it would take a while."

"After we sign up, there'll be plenty of time to talk. It's not like we're going anywhere. We'll be done in a minute, and then we can sit and you can tell us all about you." Ling remarked with an overly broad grin.

"Okay, I will do just that...if you stop."

"Stop what?"

"That thing you are doing to your face."

Ling's jaw dropped, "No, it can't be..."

Hwoarang's hearty laugh surprised the group, "That was a good one."

"...a mini-Hwoarang."

"I'm sorry Ling. I didn't mean to.."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Ling, give it a rest. Mini-Hwoarang...Honestly, where do you come up with this stuff. If it had been a Hwoarang comment, you would be crying right now. And, you would not have gotten an apology."

"Nature girl's right." Hwoarang smirked.

"Do not call me Nature girl."

The group was interrupted by a young woman seating at a desk., "First name?"

"Hwoarang"

"Last name?"

"Hwoarang"

"Fighting style?

"You'll know if you watch my fight."

"Now why would I do that? You seem like an arrogant bastard."

"Fuck it" Hwoarang grabbed the woman and pulled her into a hot, steamy kiss. Afterwards, the young woman was left speechless.

"Come find me after the tournament."

Julia stared thinking, " What the heck was that?"

"Looks like you still have your way with the ladies." Yusho commented.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be over here. Hurry up!" Hwoarang walked over to the bleachers on the other side of the tournament area. The young woman, still trying to catch her breath, watched him walk away. Julia, who was next, heard her whisper to herself. "Damn..."

Julia sighed, " Excuse me?"

"Hmm, oh yes..." the young woman gathered her wits. "First name?"

Ling followed Julia, who decided to wait for them instead of going to sit with Hwoarang, Yusho was after her.

"First name?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Jin whispered a name unexpectedly. "Junyo"

Yusho turned to Jin, which resulted in their eyes locking. "Junyo," he whispered back. Jin nodded in return. Yusho nodded back. "A name,"Yusho thought, "my name..."

"He recognized the name,"Jin pondered, "but there is only one act that will prove he shares Mishima blood: a display of Fatal Lightning."

Yusho faced the woman, " Yusho"

"Last name?"

"MinChao"

"Fighting style?"

"Combination of Tae Kwon Do and Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts"

Jin lost his breath for a moment, "What did you say?"

Ling and Julia heard Jin this time and looked up from their conversation.

"What happened?" Julia asked seeing the expression on Ling's face.

Ling quickly answered, "Yusho just said he practiced Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts."

Julia, who was not well informed of Jin's history, did not get it. "What are you getting at?"

"The only person other than Jin to know it died a long time ago."

"Then who taught him?"

Ling, in a serious tone that Julia had never heard from her, said, "I think that's what Jin intends to find out."

Ling and Julia went to sit with Hwoarang while Jin and Yusho went on deck to talk.

After Jin signed up, they were done. There was only one challenger after them. He stood in his black leather with his expression set like stone. Black sunglasses hid his eyes, and an X shaped scar distinguished his face.

"First name?"

In a cold, stern voice he answered, "Raven"

The young woman, stunned by the man's appearance, sat staring as he walked away. "Time to get a new job," she whispered under her breath.  
The tournament would be starting soon, and there were only about 20 fighters entered in it.  
They and the other fighters watched as a caged area emerged from the middle of the room. A giant screen appeared in front of it with the names of each fighter and their opponent. In the preliminary round, Everyone in the little group was to battle. Hwoarang said it was to weed out the stragglers. The reff came out into the middle of the cage, "First Match...Ling vs Reain."

Ling stood up, "Wish me luck." Julia nodded to her.

Jin and Yusho leaned across the ship's rail glaring across the sea.

"I wish to speak with him, but is it possible. I feel like I let him down so I know I have lost the right." Jin's thoughts slowly ran through his head, "How can he know of mother's fighting style...She had no other family, but then how does he know it. Someone taught him. I must ask him who."

Yusho broke the silence, "I get the impression you are not much of a talker, either that, or you do a large amount of thinking." Yusho turned to Jin, who blinked in response.

"The fact that I appeared out of nowhere and claimed to be your brother must be strange for you, " Yusho whispered in a sullen tone, "but Jin, all of this is strange for me too. If changing into an Angel is not proof enough, what else do you want? I had a dream of you and a dream of my mother. I heard her voice, she fought for me, but it was not enough."

Jin's eyes meet Yusho's, "I remember."

"Then, why is my being your brother so hard to believe? I watched the 3rd and 4th King of Iron Fist tournaments. All along someone or something had pushed me toward coming to the tournaments, but I just shrugged the feeling off. Until tonight, I lacked the courage to meet with you. Tonight I listened to that feeling and here I am. "

"Yusho," Jin shouted with a quiet fury, " I have experienced more in my life than you could ever understand. Anything concerning the Mishimas I immediately do not trust. Before, I was skeptic, but I changed my mind. Because of Hwoarang, I grant your story might be true. In order to see the truth, you have to tell me..."

"How I came to learn Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, am I right?" Jin said nothing.

"I learned it from a friend."

"Who?" Jin remarked impatiently.

"An old friend of mine named Kazama Asuka. Whatever might be going through your head, I already thought of it. She knew nothing of a Jin or Jun. Believe me, it got my hopes up too."

Jin shook his head, "Mother had no other family," he said to himself," but I cannot help thinking...maybe?"

Another silence, this time ended by Jin. "We must fight."

Yusho was surprised by this remark, "What do you mean?"

"Mishima's are damned. Where we stray, Angels fear to tread." Yusho noticed the shady appearance of his face.

"What's your point?"

"There's only one way to prove you are of the Mishima blood."

"To fight"

"Exactly"

"I don't understand," Yusho stammered," but I trust in you so I am happy to oblige."

Jin went into his fighting stance, "Then I am ready to see your skills."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Fatal Lightning

Jin watched Yusho go into his fighting stance. It was unique to say the least. Yusho stood in the traditional Tae Kwon Do stance, but his arms were positioned in the Kazama Style Arts except for the fact that one hand was bawled into a fist. In Yusho, Jin saw two people that were always on his mind: Hwoarang and Jun.

"I want you to give it all you got. Don't hold back," Jin said.

Yusho wondered why he would say this, and Jin could read it in his eyes.

"Trust me."

Yusho nodded. He slightly bent his knees, and Jin watched curious to how Yusho would fight.

Jin felt it first. It was a strong feeling, a familiar one. Then he noticed a slight aura surrounding Yusho. Someone of an untrained eye would never be able to see the white misty color fading in and out around Yusho. It only lasted a second making it even more mysterious, an energy that reminded Jin of his mother.

"Hah!" Yusho flipped himself through the air landing in front and spinning into a low kick. Jin slightly smiled as he recognized the move. The memory of watching his mother performing the leg cutter so many times before brought the short smile to his face.

Jin jumped to avoid it, but Yusho came back around with a sidekick reminiscent of one of Hwoarang's. Jin easily blocked the kick, and Yusho smiled. Yusho grabbed the wrist of the hand Jin blocked with and spun him onto his back. Jin was a bit surprised, but not much. He recognized his mother's throw, the Cherry Blossom, and he could have easily dodged it. That was not his goal though. Jin was waiting for something, waiting for something that only a brutal battle could bring, waiting for the perfect opening.

Before Jin could get up, he watched as Yusho back flipped onto his hands, flipped into the air, and landed in his chest. An interesting variation of the Dragon Wheel Jin thought. Jin's face never changed. It held a calm expression, and it worried Yusho. He wondered if Jin knew that he refrained from giving it everything. He did not want to hurt Jin, but Jin's eyes seemed to tell him that Jin read his thoughts. _Trust me_.

Yusho used a combination of the passive Kazama Martial Arts and the aggressive Tae Kwon Do. Unlike with other fights, he relied on his Kazama Arts to end this fight, but his plan was not working. There Jin stood not speaking a word just watching with those eyes.

"If you are to prove you are my brother, you will have to do better than this."

Yusho was unsure of what Jin hoped to obtain through this fight, but Jin asked for his trust. He had to oblige. Yusho ran at Jin with a speedy backside kick that flew past, the Torpedo kick, and tried to grab Jin after getting behind him, but Jin grabbed him instead.

"Get serious or you will fail."

With two impressive kicks, Jin dropped Yusho to the ground. Yusho jumped up, not at all discouraged from his task; one, two, three, kicks on his way down, but Jin blocked them. Then Yusho quickly pulled off his Double Lift Kicks knocking Jin back. He went in for the kill. Jin fell into a powerful kick that sent Yusho flying.

"I should have seen that coming," Yusho whispered to himself.

_He is still holding back. The hard way then…_

Yusho looked over to Jin, clenched his fist, and then jumped sideways into the air. He spun once before coming down into a power kick, but he missed, so hoping off the leg he landed on he went into another spin kick. Jin dodged, "This is it!"

They exchanged a look between the eyes before Jin unloaded on him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Yusho dropped himself onto the ground and countered with a double foot plant. Jin leaned onto his back leg and missed it by a hair. Just as Yusho tried getting up from the assault, Jin grabbed him from behind, "Sorry…"

Jin picked Yusho up and threw him at the side of a cabin wall. Yusho hit the wall hard, but he hopped to his feet. He stared at Jin, and he seemed a bit pissed.

Jin spoke, "If you are not who you claim to be, I will have to kill you."

"You wouldn't," Yusho replied startled by Jin's words.

Jin stood ready. Yusho pondered stopping the fight.

"I'm right, I know I am, and I will prove it to you."

Yusho ran at Jin. He started with a cartwheel, went into a back flip, and spun in the air three times, charging up his power, before he extended his leg to come down upon Jin.

Jin closed his eyes, stood firm, and held his fist as a crimson energy engulfed it, his fatal lightning, and a Mishima family trait._ The Avenger_.

"I can't," Yusho backed out. He moved himself slightly to the right to avoid Jin.

"Yusho, Awgh!" Jin used his fist to blast Yusho in his side, across the deck, and through the cabin wall.

"Jin!" A voice shouted in his head. Jin bowed his head and closed his eyes.

_I made a mistake…_

_I killed an innocent…_

"JIN!"

Jin's head shot up. There stood up amongst the rumble. He held his left shoulder with right hand, his left hand clenched into a fist, "I will not fight any longer. It is pointless. I am your brother. Just accept it!" He aimed his right hand at Jin, and Jin saw it. It sparked across his whole body. It was different from his own, but it was there. It was pure and innocent, white. It focused into Yusho's hand. Then he clenched his hand into a fist. "Accept it…"

"Junyo, now I have."

Meanwhile, Julia and Hwoarang sat together watching Ling's match. Julia, wanting to know more about the Hwoarang/Jin/Yusho relationship, decided to try talking with Hwoarang.

Julia wondered how she would approach the situation because Hwoarang would not be easy to get through too. For some reason, Hwoarang scared her. Scared was not the word, he more worried her than anything else did. He was unpredictable, and Julia despised unpredictable. When unpredictable things happened, they usually turned out for the worst, and that is why Julia wanted to keep herself closed off and separated from Hwoarang, so he did not cause trouble for her.

"Hwoarang?" she tried gaining his attention.

Hwoarang, set back on his forearms, watched the fights begin all around him. There was one fight that he could feel. It pulled at his soul, and he knew that it could only involve Jin. He could not see it, but he felt the energy that had singed his skin before so many times. He could hardly believe Jin and Yusho were brothers, but he did because he knew it was true.

When he first met Jin a few years ago, there was something about him; it was something so familiar. Thinking on it now, Hwoarang wondered if it was his connection with Yusho. In all the years, he and Yusho were apart, he never really forgot about him. Moreover, when Jin came along, he could see and feel the similarities even if he had not known them self-consciously.

Jin and Hwoarang had become close, but neither would dare admit it. They were rivals, but they were more than that, they were blood brothers. Jin pretended he disliked the thrill of fighting one on one with Hwoarang, but Hwoarang could see through it. Hwoarang pretended that he had no other goal than to defeat Jin, but in reality, Jin realized that Hwoarang was alone just as he was in the world. Hwoarang was holding onto something that kept him capable of human emotion, and Jin could relate, Jin's mother was the something he held onto for the same reason.

Hwoarang remembered when Julia told Yusho, _"They missed each other in the 3rd and 4th tournament, but Hwoarang's determined to beat the Kazama."_

Hwoarang remembered the last night of the third tournament well; he saw his memories play in his head. Jin's old geezer betrayed him, and the memory of Yusho compelled him to go to action. He saved Jin's life, and Jin saved his in that same moment, not physically but spiritually. When he witnessed Jin transform, he saw Yusho. He was not afraid; he never thought they were connected, but that moment brought Jin into a completely new light.

At the fourth tournament, Jin and Hwoarang met in the parking lot. Hwoarang had waited a year to meet with Jin again and vice versa, Jin had awaited the same event. Separated for that year, Hwoarang thought about his life and Jin thought of his life, the good and the bad memories that flood their minds. Losing Baek, losing Jun, and facing the world alone, but with Hwoarang, with Jin, they could fight their minds, hearts, and souls against each other's. They were equal in all aspects, so there was no shock when a draw resulted.

Then the Korean Army, after Hwoarang, interrupted.

Hwoarang felt no fear, he never did. Just as Hwoarang aided him a year ago, Jin returned the favor. Before they split ways, they spoke to each other.

"_I have one more fight to win. I have to defeat my grandfather. Will you…"_ Jin hid his face inside the hooded shadows.

"_We'll see each other again. Sooner than you think Kazama…" _Hwoarang held a devilish grin.

Jin nodded in response, and Hwoarang unleashed a hearty laugh. When smoke engulfed them and cleared, the two men had escaped from the military and each other.

"Three hours later, I was on that roof watching his last fight, and now I am here…" Hwoarang mumbled under his breath.

"Hwoarang…?" Julia whispered trying to read his face.

Hwoarang turned, from staring straight into his memories, to gaze upon Julia, "Yea, nature girl?"

Before Julia could yell at him, she saw it. In his eyes, she saw a piece of his heart and soul. It lasted only a moment, once Hwoarang blinked, she saw the Hwoarang she knew all too well. The feeling that overcame her silenced her for a moment, but she wanted to hide the fact she had seen anything, so of course she yelled at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'nature girl'!" Julia exclaimed.

A smirk crossed Hwoarang's face, and he looked back to the fights, "The name fits, don't you think?"

"No!" Julia huffed and turned away from Hwoarang, but she watched him from a corner of her eye. _"What's going on in your head Hwoarang? For some reason, now I really want to know."_

Behind Julia and Hwoarang, in the shadows, there stood Raven. He spoke into his radio, "Friends of Yusho and Jin are near. They will lead me to my targets."

"What do you mean someone has taken over the Zaibatsu? Heihachi is dead."

"A new threat, a new devastating power…Then I must hurry and complete my mission."

Raven clicked off his radio watching Julia and Hwoarang from afar.

Ling had won her fight. The girl she fought easily. She was easy, especially compared to women like Julia and Christie. She jumped up and down with glee after her victory, but something caught her eye. She noticed Hwoarang and Julia sitting by each other, and Julia's changing expressions told her a story.

Apparently, Hwoarang had upset Julia again, but Ling saw Julia wearing a puzzled face a split second before that moment. When Julia turned away from Hwoarang after shouting at him, her expression shocked Ling. Julia seemed worried and, by the look of her eyes, she seemed worried about Hwoarang.

Maybe, Julia cared about Hwoarang and worried that Hwoarang didn't care about her, Ling thought, I can't believe she didn't tell me. Well, I guess I can't blame her. If I had a crush on Hwoarang, I wouldn't tell anybody either. He's such a jerk. Ohhh, but if that's who Julia wants, I should help her get him.

Ling exited the ring as giddy as a schoolgirl, "Now, how should I do it? Hmm…Oh well, I'll think of something."

Ling jogged over to Hwoarang and Julia, "Guess what you guys, I won!"

"Yay…" Hwoarang sarcastically remarked.

Giving Hwoarang a look Julia then turned to Ling, "Good job. I knew you would win."

"That's not even the best part Julia," Ling hopped up excited, ignoring Hwoarang for a second.

"What was the best part?" Julia wondered, accustomed to Ling's hyperactive behavior.

Turning sharply on Hwoarang, "The girl I fought knew Tae Kwon Do, and I kicked her butt. Ha ha, take that! Now, I know I can beat you."

An evil grin crossed Hwoarang's face, "Beat me? Just because you defeated someone who **thought **she knew the art, doesn't mean you could ever beat me."

About to object, she watched Julia slowly shake her head mouthing, "No, just let it go."

"You're right, Hwoarang. Eh heh, what was I thinking? Heh…" Ling sat herself next to Julia, quiet as a mouse.

At that moment, Mr. Kunipal arrived in front of the three young people. "Julia, I have something for you."

Julia immediately stood up, "Yes, Mr. Kunipal."

"Call me Webster, please."

"Yes, Webster."

Another reff came out into the middle of a caged ring, "Next Match…Hwoarang vs Fel Quo." Hwoarang rose from his seat without a word and walked to his match.

"Good luck Hwoarang, not that you need it." Julia glanced his way before quickly turning her attention back on Webster.

"I brought you and your group room keys. They are rooms 2b and 3b, on the third upper deck above us, right next to each other."

"Next Match…Julia vs Izumi."

Hearing her name, Julia cut the conversation short, "Webster, I am sorry, but they are calling me for my match. If you have anything else to say, tell Ling." Julia handed Ling the keys and strode to the ring next to Hwoarang's.

"Well Ling, "Webster started, placing his focus on her, "2b is for you and Julia to share; it is a two bedroom cabin, and 3b is for the men; it is a three bedroom cabin. I hope they accommodate all of your group's needs. I will be watching the matches from the bar atop deck. If you are in need of my assistance, come find me."

Webster left Ling by herself, and Ling's mind began to churn. "Oh, now I know just what to do for Julia. She's gonna be so mad at me, but she'll thank me later. Hahah hehe…" Ling laughed to herself, as she concocted a most devious plan.

Then an announcement rang out overhead, "Izumi Aruka, paging, Izumi Aruka! Your match is about to begin."

A young woman ran across the top deck. She had been standing, looking over the dark water of the night. Her long black hair swayed in the cool breeze, and watching the sapphire water, her crystal blue eyes sparkled. She heard some noise close by; she had to investigate, but the closer she got the more she felt she should avoid the situation. When she heard her name, she realized she should have never traveled up top until after the tournament was over.

Heading down the stairs Izumi bummed into a young man, "Sorry"

He had caught her eye; his eyes spoke to her. They seemed familiar to her, but she shrugged the feeling off, seeing as she was running late.

She wore dark blue jean short shorts that cuffed at the ends, and they allowed her to move with ease. Her short boots, reaching right above her ankles, made her feet move quickly across the croaking shipboards. Also cuffed at the ends, a single light blue feather hung off each one. They danced in the wind of Izumi's steps, blending in a blur with the blue and cream colors of the boots.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." She stated passing people at a mad dash.

The faster she ran, the more the air zoomed by causing her light orange t-shirt to ruffle. She felt the wind nip at her smooth, slightly athletic stomach, so she clutched at her dark blue and light orange, short-sleeve jean jacket. As she ran, a light orange and white bandana tied around her left leg whipped in the wind, and she gripped her fingerless dark blue and white gloves tighter.

"I'm not going to make it," she whispered under her breath.

"This will be the last call for Izumi Aruka."

Izumi raced down four more flights of stairs, emerging through one last doorway, she bummed past a young woman standing by the doorway. Izumi knocked the woman to the ground, and she stopped to help her up, forgetting about her match.

"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. I am just in a hurry," Izumi apologized.

The woman remained deathly still for a few seconds, "Are you okay?" Izumi questioned.

Then the woman, glancing up, recognized the woman kneeling at her front. "Izumi…Izumi Aruka?"

"Asuka…Asuka Kazama"

The two women stood up, "Asuka, it has been a long time."

Jun, beside Asuka gasped, "Oh no, Asuka…"

"What?" Asuka thought.

"I tried to prevent her from getting involved on deck, but..." she sighed, "she ran into Yusho and met with you."

"What does this mean?"

"That now, your friend is in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Danger Lurking

In the cold, dark water of the sea, Devil stirred, "Kazuya"

Kazuya awoke and realized his situation. He swam to the surface and took in a deep breath.

"Kazuya, was that Jun?" Devil asked.

Kazuya could not believe it himself, but he felt her. He felt Jun's presence in that young woman, and her eyes reminded him of Jun.

"I see. It seems Jun has come back."

"Then there must be danger lurking." Kazuya said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Heihachi has been after Jin, we have been after Jin, so why does she come now? She has an important reason for being here now. "

"She came to protect him from something much worse than us."

"Exactly"

Suddenly, they both felt a chill that reached deep inside of them.

"It can't be." Kazuya mumbled in disbelief. Kazuya transformed and Devil took control.

"He's finally returned. This means we must stop him." Devil stated, "We will absorb his power first; then we will be invincible."

"Wait, we may have a problem. Remember what she said, _"I may finally be able to get close to him, maybe both of them..._What did she mean by 'them'?"

"It doesn't matter Kazuya. When we absorb the power that has finally revealed itself, nothing will matter." Devil laughed hysterically. Kazuya pushed it to the back of his mind for now. "Let's go then Devil. We have no time to waste."

With that, Devil-Kazuya flew off back toward Japan.

Ling sat impatiently waiting for Julia and Hwoarang. She wanted to hurry and put her plan into action, but she had to wait for Hwoarang to win his match first. There was no doubt in her mind that he would succeed.

"Izumi Aruka has failed to show up for her match. She has been disqualified; Julia Chang is the winner by default."

"Darn it!" Ling whispered, "The one time I need him to do something, and he fails me. Figures… But I can still make this work."

Julia came strolling back to Ling, "I did not have to fight, and my next fight is not for awhile. Actually, I think I will be fighting you next."

"That's cool."

"You have the room keys right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, let me have our key. I want to get a shower in before my next match. I feel dirty."

"Here. We have room 2b on the third upper deck above us"

"Yeah, I remember where it is. Thanks, I will see you in a bit."

"Alright" Ling replied as Julia walked away. Not long after Julia disappeared around the corner, Hwoarang was pronounced the winner of his match. Hwoarang came up with a sour expression on his face.

"Are you alright Hwoarang?"

"I had to fight this nasty fucker. He kept sweating and he was funky as hell. Something crawled up his ass and died. I think it rubbed off on me." Hwoarang sniffed at his shirt and frowned.

Ling almost burst out laughing. "This is perfect," she thought.

"Oh really, would ya like to go take a shower?"

"Hell yeah"

"Mr. Webster got us some rooms. If ya go to the third upper deck, room 2b, you can take a shower. The door should already be unlocked."

Hwoarang grunted at the thought of Mr. Webster, "Then I'm out of here. Don't let them start my next match without me, or I'm kicking your ass."

"Yeah, Hwoarang, I know," Ling replied holding in giggles.

Hwoarang thought Ling was acting suspiciously, but he shrugged it off as he walked away.

Ling leaned back on the bleachers. Smiling to herself, she thought, "This should be interesting."

As Hwoarang disappeared around the corner, Jin and Yusho came from the other side of the room. Ling sat up, "You guys are back. Did everything go okay?" She looked to Yusho.

"I proved myself," he said.

Ling turned to Jin; he nodded in return. "I'm so glad," Ling jumped up with glee, "Yusho, I knew you two were brothers." Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Yusho asked.

"Of course! I don't know how I knew, but I somehow felt it. You two just fit for some reason." Ling said smiling.

"Next Match…Yusho vs Taiko"

"Oh, my turn to fight," Yusho said leaving for his match.

Jin did not think about what he did next. Something just came over him, something he did not quite understand, something unfamiliar. It felt like…concern?

"You sure you can fight?" Jin uttered under his breath so Ling failed to hear it.

"No problem," Yusho whispered, "I'm okay."

Jin turned to watch Yusho walk away, and he and Ling sat back down on the bleachers.

"Can you handle this?" Ling asked in a more serious tone, wrapping her arms around Jin's waist and leaning her head on his right shoulder.

"We shall see," Jin said with downcast eyes and his thoughts elsewhere.

Yusho was about to step into the ring when he noticed the woman he had bumped into earlier. She had caught his eye earlier, but she would have been a distraction, so he put her out of his mind. After she found that she was disqualified from her match, she began frowning a bit. She realized soon enough that it was her own fault.

When she looked up and saw Yusho, he could not help smile; she was beautiful. So Yusho mouthed to her, "Watch my fight." She cocked her head to the side, puzzled, but she mouthed back, "Okay." Yusho got into the ring, and the girl was quickly spun around.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked.

Izumi saw the expression on Asuka's face, "Nothing, I think that guy likes me."

"It is too late now. Izumi can not escape getting involved, but you have to leave. Neither Yusho nor Jin can see you. It would be too soon." Jun told Asuka.

"Alright"

"Asuka, we have to catch up. It has been too long. Let's watch that guy's fight first though, he was kind of cute." Izumi and Asuka smiled at each other. Izumi looked toward the ring, but Jun kept her from seeing the young man.

"Do not look. I will explain later, but right now, we have to go."

"Okay"

Asuka had not seen Izumi for a couple years, and they had been great friends. She would have loved to talk with her, but she somehow knew she could not. "I'm going to miss you Izumi," Asuka thought.

"Izumi, I would love to watch the fight with you, but I can't stay. I'm sorry." Asuka ran up the stairs leaving Izumi to stare with a shocked expression.

"Asuka…?" Izumi wanted to go after her, but she knew Asuka probably had her reasons for taking off, so she went for a seat on the bleachers.

"Why couldn't we wait till we reached Honk Kong to leave?" Asuka thought.

"I do not mean to upset you by taking you away from your friend, but you two must part. You do not know me, but we are closer than you think. I am a part of you, and I need your help accomplishing something Asuka: Protecting my sons," Jun explained, "In order to do this, we have to work from the shadows. You are not supposed to be here, so you cannot be directly involved with them; they cannot meet you yet. They cannot meet me, their mother, for I am dead. Seeing me again, would bring them false hopes. We must help them stop a great evil, and I must keep you out of harm's way for your future."

"I still don't quite understand."

"I came back because my sons are in great danger, and I need you to help me fight for them."

"I feel I can trust you," Asuka whispered, "So as long as you need me, I'll be here for you."

"Good. Right now, I need you more than ever. Just a moment ago, the great threat I have feared for some time has finally emerged. We must investigate at once."

"How, we're on a ship, remember?"

"See that door, open it." Jun commanded. Asuka rushed inside a dark room shutting the door behind her. "Now, close your eyes and let go of all your thoughts." Asuka began to glow. She felt warmth engulf her body, and after a few seconds, she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Julia finally made it to her room. Just as she unlocked the door, she smelled the scent of flowers. She turned her head and noticed a small flower at a shop a few feet away. Being away from nature for so long, she decided to visit the vendor for a little bit.

Hwoarang showed up and immediately went inside of the room. He started straight for the bathroom. Inside, he threw his clothes in the corner and hopped in the shower turning on the hot water.

Julia came back to the door happy as can be. She had been given a flower as a gift because she was so beautiful. She walked into the room and heard the shower going. For a second, she thought she had the wrong room, so she went back and checked the number. She had the right room all right.

Julia's first thought was a burglar, but there was nothing in the room of value. Her second guess was a stowaway. She made her way to the bathroom, and the door was open. Steam was pouring out from within, and she tried to call to the person, but she her efforts were futile.

She couldn't see anyone and the person couldn't hear her, so she searched for some clothes. She found some, but the smell they emitted was so rank she did not dare go near them.

Julia set her sights on the shower curtain, "All right Julia, here goes nothing." She grabbed the curtain and yanked it back.

"Hwoarang!" she gasped. Hwoarang turned to her with a devilish grin, "Julia, came to join me?" Julia, confronted by such a question, felt embarrassed that she had been put in such a situation. She saw Hwoarang in all his glory. She even saw his above average "potential". She quickly turned to avert her eyes and to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Hwoarang, you are such a pig. I can't stand you," Julia shouted. She yanked the curtain closed and headed for the bathroom door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Julia, are you all right in here? How's your shower going?" Ling questioned while giggling. "_She did this_!" Julia yelled in her head to herself. "The shower is nice. Everything is great," Julia replied concocting a plan. She heard Ling's footsteps coming toward her, so she hopped back into the shower with Hwoarang.

"I knew you wanted me." Hwoarang whispered seductively in her ear, and Julia reacted by kneeing him in the groin. Hwoarang staggered back a bit, and then he stared at Julia with fire in his eyes. He started to curse up a storm, but Julia silenced him.

"Are you sure? Haven't had any visitors?" Ling asked beginning to sound disappointed.

"Positive. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she answered with a nervous laugh, "I'll see ya back downstairs."

"Okay."

"Dang, it didn't work," Ling sighed, "Oh well."

Julia spun around to face Hwoarang, "Not a word to anyone about this. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, if that's what you want Nature Girl."

Julia rolled her eyes and kneed him in the groin again. She stepped out of the shower and pulled the curtain back. "I am going to kill her, "she huffed steaming mad, but then reasoned, "after I find out why the heck she did this."

When Julia realized she was soaked, her anger flared up again and she stormed out from the room.

Exiting, she heard the announcement.

"Next Match…Julia vs Ling"

For the first, Julia held a devilish grin across her face.

Hwoarang finished his shower while Julia headed down to the ring. She tried to hold in her excitement as she hurried down the corridors. Hwoarang dried off and threw on his clothes pissed at what Julia had done. He was even more pissed at Ling for causing all of the shower mayhem.

Hwoarang thought about it, the events replaying in his head, the cocky grin he had worn when Julia got a look at his manhood. He wondered if she liked what she saw. Then Hwoarang caught himself. Julia wasn't his type. She was too much of a good girl. Now, the girl he met at the tournament registry was more his style, so he drove Julia from his mind and walked back down to look for her.

Yusho won his match against Taiko, and he now stood beside the beauty named Izumi.

"I couldn't help noticing you," He told her under his breath. Yusho couldn't help being shy. Even after Hwoarang used to tell him, he had to be confident around girls, he melted around them. They gave him chills.

"Yeah, I saw. You're a great fighter. You have an interesting style," she smiled at him, sensing his nervousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Fate

Julia and Ling stood across from each other in the ring. Julia cracked her knuckles. For the first time in her life, Ling was scared of Julia.

"I can't believe you, Ling!? What you did was unforgivable! You're going down." Julia shocked herself hearing her different voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ling cried.

"Ready…Fight!" The referee announced. Julia charged forward as Ling ran for her life.

Yusho, Izumi, and Hwoarang had heard the announcement of Jin's next fight. He was going against a fighter named Raven.

Raven stood in the ring across from Jin. Jin did not like how Raven made him feel. Something strange occupied the air around Raven, and Jin felt something wrong in him.

Raven's eyes glanced around the room. This was his fate. He had to destroy Jin and Yusho, and every person involved with them.

"Time to die Jin," Raven said in a low, serious voice. Jin stared into Raven's eyes.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Your life ends now, as well as the lives of your friends." Raven disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Jin's eyes circled the ring. Where did he go? Suddenly, Jin felt a presence in the air above him. He looked up, and Raven descended upon him. He dove out the way, barely missing Raven attack, an attack that held a strange power.

Jin's mind went into a high gear. He knew this would happen. Not only was he targeted, but so were Yusho, and all of the people connected to him. He started to feel anger towards himself for not thinking of plans for such a situation. This tragedy would be his mistake. He was never safe. How could he have forgotten? He let the peaceful time get the better of him, and that mistake might cost everybody their lives…but only if he failed to defeat Raven.

He would not fail.

So began Jin's caged match. He punched for Raven. Raven pulled back, dodging the attack, and struck forward with a kick. Jin ducked, went low, and tried sweeping underneath Raven. He missed. Raven flipped over Jin's legs. Jin stood up, and Raven jumped up into the air. Raven unleashed three kicks upon Jin.

Jin was able to block two of them, but the third knocked him across the ring. Jin got up. Raven landed on his feet then stood up. He started walking towards Jin.

"If you just stay still, it will be over quickly," Raven said.

Jin rolled into a kick and fell through Raven's body. Jin turned to look back and his eyes shot open. "How the?"

"Jin, give it everything. That will make my victory that much sweeter," Raven said

Jin clenched his fist and punched the ground. He got up, but he was too slow. Raven back flipped and spun kick Jin to the side.

"I expected more of a challenge from Heihachi's grandson. I guess I can look forward to my fight with Yusho, or should I say Junyo."

Jin got up again. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took his stance. Jin never saw it coming. Raven came in fast, with his strange power, and he struck Jin into the cage. "Ah!"

Yusho and Izumi looked up from smiling at each other. Ling and Julia looked up from Julia holding Ling in a headlock. Hwoarang looked up from his flirting.

"I'm sorry Izumi. I have to go. I hope I get to talk to you again."  
Yusho took off toward Jin's ring. Yusho and Ling noticed Jin's third eye emerging.

"Jin don't!" Ling shouted. "Julia, we have to help him. If he's transforming, something is seriously wrong over there."

"You're right. I forgive you. Let's go." Julia and Ling ran from the ring. Julia went to get Hwoarang, and Ling headed for Jin's ring.

Jin struggled to get up. He held his injured left side. Yusho came running forward, but eyes still on Raven, "Stay where you are."

Yusho grabbed Ling as she tried to rush by him.

"Yusho, take the others off this ship now. This man, Raven, he is trying to kill all of us. I will not allow that to happen. Escape while you can. I will hold him off." Jin growled as he tried controlling the changes happening in his body.

"Enough talking, your time is up," Raven said. A purplish color illuminated his body and disappeared from sight. In a split second, he appeared above Jin once again. Time stopped. "I will bring death upon you." Raven struck Jin's heart.

"Jin!" Ling turned her eyes into Yusho's chest. Julia and Hwoarang ran up. Jin fell back onto the cage and the cage fell with him.

Ling and Julia ran to Jin's body. Ling cried over him, and Julia checked to make sure he was alive.  
Yusho and Hwoarang shook with anger.

"Hey you fucker, your ass is mine," Hwoarang shouted.

Yusho glanced at Julia. She shook her head.

"Come then. Step into the ring," Raven said.

Yusho hopped up into Raven's chest. Both hands wrapped around Raven's necked, Yusho had transformed in a burst of light. His white wings emerged from his back, but were fading to red, and his fatal lightning, crackling around his fists as well as Raven's next, slowly grew red also.

Hwoarang, Ling, and Julia looked up shocked in amazement. Hwoarang hopped in the ring. "Yusho, you have to let go. You're not a killer. Let me take care of him."

Raven placed his hands around Angel Yusho's. He struggled to stay alive.

Hwoarang continued trying to break Angel Yusho's grasp.

Ling tried to coax Angel Yusho down.

Julia tried to revive Jin.

Everybody on the ship watched the event unfold, including Izumi.

Izumi stepped forward. "Yusho"

"Yusho!" Izumi shouted. Angel Yusho heard a voice. He turned to Izumi who stood next to Ling. But in Angel Yusho's mind, he saw Jun. He started to change back.

Raven took this opportunity to phase through Angel Yusho's hands. He grabbed Yusho by the shirt and threw him hard into the bleachers.

"Yusho!?" Izumi ran to him, and he was unconscious too. She didn't know what she was feeling, but remembering Yusho's smile made her go to his side.

Now Hwoarang was in the ring ready to go. Raven dodged a roundhouse kick, but Hwoarang came back around with a barrage of kicks. His anger drove him forward. Raven managed to dodge a number of them, but when one finally did connect, Hwoarang lifted one of his legs for his finisher.

Raven disappeared just as Hwoarang brought his leg up. Before Hwoarang could react, Raven slid underneath him and took him out. Hwoarang hopped back up. Raven came in for his strange attack, but Hwoarang sidestepped. Raven was surprised. He dove for Hwoarang, but Hwoarang sidestepped just in time.

"You'll have to do better than that." Hwoarang grabbed Raven, took up in the air with one foot, and brought him down with the other. Raven disappeared before hitting the ground. Hwoarang had anticipated Raven's last move, but this time he had no idea where to look for Raven. He looked for the strike from above, but Raven came from the side. Hwoarang flew through a cage wall into another set of bleachers.

"Hwoarang!" Julia saw his body laying the rubble. She saw Ling trying to wake up Jin. She saw the new girl kneeling at Yusho's side.

Raven set his eyes on Ling and Julia.

"Ling, it's up to us," Julia said.

Julia climbed in the ring. Ling climbed in and stood to her right.

"Why are you doing this?" Ling asked.

"My mission is to destroy all those of the Mishima clan and those connected with it."

"He plans to kill us," Julia said, "That's why he's telling us his mission. No matter what, he plans to complete it by any means necessary."

Izumi looked up after hearing Mishima. She jumped up, got in the ring, and stood to Julia's left.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I'm Izumi Aruka. If you're involved with Heihachi Mishima, I have to take you down. That man killed my parents, so I'm going to take my revenge out on you!"

Julia and Ling glanced at each other, but before they could stop her, Izumi ran into action.


End file.
